The objective of this study is to assess whether dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) administration influences the pharmacokinetics of triazolam. Triazolam pharmacokinetics will be assessed before and at 4x's during DHEA administration. 24 Elderly subjects will be used due to their inherently low endogenous concentrations of DHEA and DHEA-S which will be increased as a result of DHEA administration. The results of this study will provide information regarding the influence of fluctuations in DHEA concentrations on the pharmacokinetics of triazolam.